Talk:Hawkfrost
Concerns Current: *Needs another quote that shows his personality. Done. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 21:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *Outcast could be expanded, to explain the meeting between Hawkfrost and Lionblaze. It can't be expanded anymore. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 21:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *Needs Citation for large in description. It has been removed until someone can find it. I got it. Aspenheart 15:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *Needs a citation for his main quote Already done. 01:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *''Night Whispers could be expanded a lot, there's only one sentence. *More quotes. Bio needs to be expanded. Older: * PO3 and TFA history needs to be expanded (if there's something to expand - I don't have the books so I don't know if there's more to add). Helixtalk 07:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) * History needs to be completed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 01:11, 4 May 2008 (UTC) *Almost positive he wasn't in ''Midnight, but a book check would be nice. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 01:11, 4 May 2008 (UTC) * Category list needs to match appearance list[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 07:33, 3 December 2007 (UTC) * Remove Tigerstar from the mentor list, as Tigerstar taught him, he did not mentor him. * Colons needed in the Warrior name and family sections[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 07:16, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Quote.... That quote on top of the page in the pale blue box...I recognize it, but the book and page number are wrong. It says, "Fading Echoes, pg. 27." Page 27 of Fading Echoes talks about Molekit and Cherrykit practicing their pouncing, how Ferncloud liked to remain in the nursery even though she didn't have any kits, like Daisy, how Purdy rambles off on his stories, and Jayfeather asking Poppyfrost how she was feeling. Which book is that quote in, and which page number is it on...? Hollydapple 22:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I added a cite tag. Hopefully someone will see that and add it in. 22:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) White? When was Hawkfrost mentioned as a pure white tom in Midnight? Could someone get me the page number so I could cite it? 21:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Gray Tabby It is not Mothwing, it is Hawkfrost, that is incorrectly colored on the Return to the Clans cover. Because there is also a golden tabby cat, which means it must be Mothwing! So she is the correct color. Hawkfrost is not Rowanleap 18:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Rowanleap It's Mothwing who is gray on Return to the Clans. Somewhere in the book, when Russetfur visits Sasha, the three kits are playing in the corner of one of the pictures. It's exactly the same pose as on the cover, and the cat lying on the ground (the gray one -on the cover) is colored as Mothwing. So yes, it's Mothwing. 23:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Concerned I just published a thing about Hawkfrost for The Final Hope and it is one of my first edits could someone tell me if its alright? 18:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hawk''kit? As far as I'm concerned, as soon as Hawk and Moth joined RiverClan, they became Hawkpaw and Mothpaw, but I don't remember them having the names Hawk''kit ''and Moth''kit. ♫Feathernose♫♥♥Princess Of China♥♥ 10:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) They were mentioned as kits in RiverClan, and I believe they were called Hawkkit and Mothkit in T&S. 10:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Loner? was'nt Hawkfrost born a loner? if he was, why is there not a loner pic for him?-- 19:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC)-- 19:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) He was a kit at the time. 19:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) and also he wasnt a loner he was a rouge Rogue? Was Hawkfrost ever a rogue? I don't believe he was exiled from RiverClan. Correct me if I'm wrong. He, his mother, and siblings were born outside of RiverClan. He also gets one for fighting for the side of the Dark Forest. 21:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ShadowClan Blood? I've been curious about this: since Tigerstar was in ShadowClan when he mated with Sasha, wouldn't Hawkfrost and Mothwing both have ShadowClan blood from him? Anonymous User. Tigerstar wasn't born in ShadowCLan, therefore has no ShadowClan blood. 10:29 Fri Jun 21 Bramblestar It says he was killed by Brambleclaw. Should that be Bramblestar? 10:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC)Silverstar of WindClan Bramblestar was Bramble''claw'' when he killed Hawkfrost, therefore it stays as is. 10:30 Fri Jun 21 Black? The trivia says Hawkfrost was called a black tom on page 214 of Midnight. ''I looked, and I saw that just one page earlier, it said he was on patrol with Mistyfoot and another RiverClan warrior ''with a black pelt. Plus, when I read the page, it read, "'We tracked them as far as Fourtrees , but of course we couldn't search on other Clans' territories,' Hawkfrost added, coming up ''in time to hear what his deputy was saying. The black warrior ''stayed where he was, keeping watch beside the riverbank." How could Hawkfrost have stayed where he was and at the same time come up to hear what Mistyfoot was discussing with the ThunderClan cats? The Erin Hunters were almost definitely talking about the unnamed black warrior in that sentence, not Hawkfrost. 17:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Appearance His face should be more like Tigerstars. Really Really thick and kind of like a lynx. It makes him appear like that on the cover of sunset and in the ultimate guide. Again, if you have a problem with the art, bring it up with Project character art, not here. 13:09, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle The cite for his scars are from FE,where he was a Dark Forest cat.Why the deputy and warrior have scars? 15:42, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Problems with art should be taken to the PCA. Nightslash Da Warrior of Shadowclan rar 02:30, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Deaths It is interesting how he died twice, both times killed by Brambleclaw. However...maybe he should have been killed by somebody else the second time...Ivypool maybe ShadeFireI (talk) 22:27, October 2, 2016 (UTC)ShadeFireI This has nothing to do with improving the article. I recommend you take this subject to the forums (hey lightning I'm being helpful for once). Thank you. Nightslash Da Warrior of Shadowclan rar 02:28, December 26, 2016 (UTC)